Ghost Valley 1
Ghost Valley 1 is the third course of the Mushroom Cup in Super Mario Kart, later reused as the third course of the Extra Mushroom Cup in Mario Kart: Super Circuit. It is an old bridge surrounded by Boos. It is the first ghost-related course in the ''Mario Kart'' series. Course Layout The course has limited guard edges, but bumping into a tile at the edge of the bridge will destroy it, allowing players to go through and fall off the course. There are several jump pads on the track, the last one allowing drivers to cross a gap. Two other lines are placed directly before two Item Boxes which makes those only reachable by driving back or jumping over them with a Feather or a well-timed hop. There are some planks near the end that act as a shortcut, which can only be accessed with a Feather. ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' In Mario Kart: Super Circuit, Ghost Valley 1 uses the background from Boo Lake. It is pretty much the same as its SNES counterpart, although the two small bouncy pads before the two lone item boxes and the legs holding the track up are removed. ''Mario Kart Tour'' Ghost Valley 1 reappears in Mario Kart Tour, being one of the few retro courses to not also appear in Mario Kart 7. It is also the only Super Mario Kart course in the game to have not previously appeared as a retro course since Mario Kart: Super Circuit.Nintendo Mobile (October 21, 2019). He finally arrives October 22nd! Mario Kart Tour News, Vol. 2. YouTube. Retrieved October 22, 2019. While the item boxes behind the two short jump pads are absent, an extra set of item boxes are added on the jump pad before them. The jump pad, gap, and 90° turn near the shortcut were moved back, and the straight following said turn is wider. The shortcut itself is blocked by a cutout of Boos, which hides a jump pad behind it. Additionally, the smoother turn at the end of the shortcut is wider. Unlike the original, guard edges aren't destroyed after bumping into them, and there are more present on the insides of the smoother 90° turns, the second of which was made sharp. Halloween Tour In the Halloween Tour, Ghost Valley 1 appears as the first course in the Dry Bones Cup, the third course in the Toadette Cup, and the location of the challenge in the Baby Daisy Cup. It also has a Reverse variant which appears as the first course in the Baby Luigi Cup, and a Trick variant which appears as the third course in the Yoshi Cup and the first course in the King Boo Cup. London Tour In the London Tour, Ghost Valley 1 appears as the first course in the Luigi Cup, the third course in the Wendy Cup, the location of the challenge in the Dry Bones Cup, and the location of the challenge in the Donkey Kong Cup. It also has a Reverse variant which appears as the third course in the Bowser Jr. Cup, and a Trick variant which appears as the second course in the Dry Bones Cup and the third course in the Koopa Troopa Cup. Holiday Tour In the Holiday Tour, Ghost Valley 1 appears as the second course in the Rosalina Cup, the first course in the Baby Rosalina Cup, and the location of the challenge in the Wario Cup. It also has a Reverse variant which appears as the first course in the Birdo Cup, and a Trick variant which appears as the second course in the King Boo Cup. Trivia *The music for this course (and subsequent Ghost Valley courses) is a sped-up remix of the music that plays in the Ghost Houses in Super Mario World. Part of this music is also remixed and played on the courses Banshee Boardwalk in Mario Kart 64 and Boo Lake and Broken Pier in Mario Kart: Super Circuit. References Category:Mario Kart courses Category:Super Mario Kart courses Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit courses